Little Peter
by familyguyfan
Summary: Peter, the son of Devil Flanders is a goodie Devil in Hell. When Devil Flanders fails to pass down his role as ruler of Hell, Bart and Stewie escape hell and make Earth a true liveing Hell and Peter must stop them before it's too late.
1. And the ruler of hell is

It was a dark cold night. Up in a tree Quagmire was the town peeper would always watch Loretta Brown undress after a hard day of work. Loretta walked into her house with Cleveland Junior who was wearing a Boy Scout outfit. "Hey ma, in Boy Scouts we learned how to play baseball. I was first at bat and I was hitting homeruns like Barry Bonds on steroids. Bam! Bam!" Loretta looked at Cleveland Junior and said, "That's nice. Now get ready for dinner while I change." Quagmire's eyes widened and he said softly as Loretta entered her house and said, "Giggity giggity. All right."

Once Loretta entered her room, she closed the door and slowly took off layers of her clothing. Once she was in her underwear, Quagmire's mouth was wide open. Out of no where Cleveland Junior walked in and started talking to his mom. "Damn it. Not again this time." Quagmire said and pulled out his cell phone and called Loretta's house. Cleveland Junior picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hello Cleveland Junior. Be a good boy and go down stairs and give your mom some privacy." Quagmire said.

"Who is this?" Cleveland Junior asked.

"It's a little birdie just watching a peep show." Quagmire said as he let out a snicker.

Loretta looked out the window and saw Quagmire sitting in the tree outside and pulled out Cleveland Junior's arrow and threw it at Quagmire in which Quagmire fell to the ground and which he was sent to hell. Quagmire stood up after falling to the ground and looked around curiously.

"Welcome." Mr. Burns said.

"Am I in hell?" Quagmire asked.

Mr. Burns tapped his fingers and said boldly, "What do you think?"

The fighting chicken stomped over to Quagmire and punched him square in the face until his face bled. Quagmire screamed as the chicken carried him away. Meanwhile Peter was in his room air guitaring to his master track of heavy metal songs! Nelson walked in and said, "Hey Peter you dad wants to see you and your brothers in the throne room."

Peter stopped air guitaring and walked to the Throne Room. Once Peter got to the Throne room and saw his brothers, Bart and Stewie playing darts with a real head as the main target.

"This is going to be great. Finally after 10,000 years the old man is going to retire." Stewie said as he threw a dart at the head target. "I mean if he picks me I'll never stop running hell 24/7. No breaks!"

"Well dad says that it's the breaks that make the torture. I mean we should give some people a sense of relief." Bart mentioned as he threw a dart at the target. "But he's always been saying that it doesn't matter much to him anymore."

Peter was on the ground curled in a little ball and said to Peter, "Hey there! How's daddy's little girl today?"

"Fine." Peter said quietly.

"Do you want to mind wrestle?" Stewie asked as his eyes glowed flaming red.

Peter shivered nervously and said, "Uh maybe later."

It was to late. Peter was slammed against the wall. Stewie did a evil laugh. Peter's head slammed down onto the table and a lamp fell on Peter. Suddenly both Stewie and Bart were laughing at Peter. Peter got up slowly and said, "Yeah you got me."

"Stewie, what did I say about using mind powers on Peter?" Devil Flanders asked as he walked into the throne room.

"I don't remember." Stewie said sheepishly.

"Maybe this will make you remember." Devil Flanders said as his eyes glowed flaming red. Stewie was absorbed into the air and thrown against a wall and hit the ground hard.

"Now everyone sit down." Devil Flanders commanded.

"Hey dad I almost finished my mix tapes. It's going to be great." Peter told Devil Flanders.

"That's nice. We'll look at it later." Devil Flanders said.

Devil Flanders led Peter, Bart, and Stewie to his throne. To his right, Devil Flanders saw Quagmire looking at the throne. Devil Flanders pointed at Quagmire and the fighting chicken grabbed Quagmire and beat him up as hard as he could.

"My dad, your granddad, Herbert, was thrown out of Heaven by God and has ruled hell for 10,000 years. After his 10,000 years, he let me run hell next. Now that I've been running hell for 10,000 years I choose that the next ruler of hell to be…" Devil Flanders said then paused.

Peter gazed at the ground and Stewie and Bart gripped their hands and crossed their fingers hoping that they would be next.

"Me!" Devil Flanders said with excitement. "What?" Stewie and Bart yelled at the same time. "Thank God." Peter said looking at the ground.

Bart and Stewie glared at Peter in confusion and Peter said, "I mean oh darn."

"I can't give up my power for the next 10,000 years because I'm not ready to pass on this important power. I'll pass down my power in 10,000 years." Devil Flanders said. "That's just bull man!" Stewie yelled. Flanders glared at Stewie and he flew back and hit a wall. "Now if you guys don't mind, I need to get back to work. I have to put a pineapple up Hitler's ass." Peter, Bart, and Stewie piled out of the room.


	2. Escapeing Hell

As Bart and Stewie left the throne room, Stewie looked up at Bart and said, "I work my ass off for 3 years and next thing you know our father would make a decision like that. That really grinds my gears." Bart nodded and said, "He's dead serious." Stitch looked over at Bart and Stewie and left in a hurry knowing they don't want to be spied on so he left. Bart sighed and said mimicking Devil Flanders, "It's better to rule hell than serve in Heaven." Suddenly Stewie got an idea. "Maybe we can get out of hell and rule Earth!" Stewie said as his eyes widened.

"You're saying we could go up there and kill everyone?" Bart asked.

"Eventually Bart, we're going to have to pile all of them together and then we can kill all of them." Stewie said with a big evil grin on his face.

Bart and Stewie both did an evil laugh and raced to the firewall while pushing souls out of the way. Mr. Burns glared at Bart and Stewie and asked, "Where are you two going?" Bart and Stewie got closer to the fire. "The fire goes in not out." Mr. Burns warned them.

Stewie and Bart jumped through the fire and Mr. Burns turned towards Smithers and said, "Release the hounds." Smithers looked at Mr. Burns and said, "The hounds are still on Earth. Remember when they mauled us to the ground after you wouldn't feed them after 2 days?" Mr. Burns paused and said, "Oh yeah."

Meanwhile in Peter's room, Peter and Devil Flanders were listening to Peter's mix tape. Devil Flanders looked at the song list and said, "I'm sure that 'We Didn't Start the Fire' is a devilish song. But the other songs are outstanding."

"Of course." Peter agreed.

Later on in the throne room Devil Flanders gave a devil like glare at Quagmire and said, "After some careful consideration I'm going to decline on your offer of letting you into heaven." The yellow chicken walked up behind Quagmire and kept punching him as he led Quagmire to his room in hell. Mr. Burns and Smithers ran into the throne room and Mr. Burns said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you but Bart and Stewie escaped through the fire and broke it. I think it goes to the New York tunnel. I tried to over power them but I failed."

"Dear God! That's horrible! I should've known this would happen." Devil Flanders said as his eyes glowed red. Mr. Burns's kidney shriveled and was bent backward, which caused enormous pain in his body. "That hurt like hell." Mr. Burns said wheezing as he took breaths.

"Could be worse." Peter said.

"It is worse!" Mr. Burns wheezed.

Devil Flanders turned to Peter and said, "Peter, I'm going to die. If the gates are broken, no new souls can get into hell and I'll vanish slowly into nothing."

"What's with the yelling and the whining?" Abe Simpson asked. "Back in my day we had better security. That was until global warming kicked in."

"Everything's fine!" Devil Flanders said.

"You said that when 9/11 happened." Abe said.

Devil Flanders sighed and said, "Just go back to your room."

Abe sighed and left the throne room.

Since no new souls could get into hell the souls banged on the frozen ice and they asked questions such as, "Where am I?" and "What is this place?" and the weirdest question someone asked was, "Is Nixon in hell too?"

Bart, Devil Flanders, Mr. Burns, and Smithers walked towards the ice and Peter said, "Come on dad. Go get them." Devil Flanders sighed and told Peter, "I can't. Apparently Earth filed a restraining order after I made Bill O Riley an idiot." Peter looked up at Mr. Burns and said, "You can do it! Go after them." Mr. Burns widened his eyes and said, "Are you crazy? It's 45 degrees up there? Down here it's warm. I prefer to stay here." Everyone glanced at Peter and Peter said, "I'm too nervous dad. I might mess things up." Devil Flanders gave Peter a flask and said, "Use this. Your brothers are up there causing hell. Once you find them, put them in the flask and once you have them, come back to hell." Peter sighed and took a deep breath and jumped through the ice of the fire.


	3. Getting to know Earth

When Peter got to Earth, he was standing on the subway tracks in New York City. "My God this is great! I see a light near me!" A train was rushing towards Peter and WHAM Peter got hit by the subway train and landed back in hell. Devil Flanders gazed at Peter and said, "You were gone for 10 seconds. What happened?" Peter moaned and said weakly, "I got hit by a train." Devil Flanders tapped his foot a few times and said, "Don't stand in front of them." Peter took some deep breaths and said, "I'm pooped. I'll try again tomorrow." Devil Flanders gasped and said, "Listen Peter, get back up there. Hurry!" Devil Flanders's ear began to peal off and he said, "Well try to hurry."

Peter ran into the fire and once again appeared on Earth. There was a white dog with a red collar holding a sign that had Peter's name on it. Peter walked onto the platform and said, "I'm Peter." The dog put down the sign and said, "I'm Brian. Follow me load for brains."

As Brian and Peter walked out of the subway Brian said, "I'm an old friend of your fathers. He wanted me to help you out."

"I just need to find my brothers and then I'll be on my way Brian." Peter said nervously.

"It's not that easy. Your brothers can possess people so they could be anybody. You have to be suspicious of everyone." Brian explained. Peter pulled out the flask and yelled, "GET IN THE FLASK! GET IN HERE! SLIDE ON IN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Brian sighed and said, "It's not me you moron." Peter shrugged and said sheepishly, "Sorry."

At the church, Reverend Lovejoy was doing his sermon. "The Lord loves you. The Lord loves everyone in this room." Brian and Peter walked into the church and Reverend Lovejoy said in a calm voice, "The Lord sir, does not love you." As Peter got closer to Reverend Lovejoy, Lovejoy became very nervous and shuddered, "It's the d-d-d-d-devil. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Everyone gasped and Lovejoy ran out of the church screaming, "Help me Jesus." He was never seen again.

Brian looked up at Peter and said, "See. You're making friends already."

Inside Peter's stomach, he felt his stomach growl. "I don't feel so good." He moaned. "That's called hunger." Brian said as they exited the church. Later Peter and Brian were sitting on a bench in the park. Peter had a box of chicken beside him. "So far so good." Peter said as he putt some chicken into his hand.

"Put it in your mouth." Brian told Peter.

Peter put the chicken in his mouth and held the chicken with his mouth.

"Now move your teeth up and down." Brian directed Peter. Peter did as Brian said and started chewing the chicken continuously. "Finally move your head back and let the food slide down." Brian said. Peter leaned his head back and gulped.

"Wow! This chicken kicks butt!" Peter said with excitement.

"It sure is. Now eat up. You'll need your energy." Brian said.

"Are you kidding me? I have a lot of energy! Let's go!" Peter said.

Peter jumped up and ran into the street and got hit by a bus. Meanwhile in hell, Smithers was holding Mr. Burns as he wheezed in and out while he breathed. Peter suddenly landed in hell once again and made a huge thud on the ground. Peter looked at Smithers and quickly ran off to Earth. "That's funny sir. It looked like Peter thought we were…" Smithers said. "Don't say it Smithers." Mr. Burns interrupted. "Yes sir." Smithers said quietly.

Back on Earth Peter told Brian, "From now on I'm avoiding metal objects." "That's great." Brian said. "Speaking of which your father gave me some money. Well...to tell the truth I made some bad choices with it."

In the flashback, Brian was at the Drunken Clam drunk as usual throwing money everywhere. Back in present day Brian told Peter, "So instead you'll need a roommate and I found someone perfect for you." At the apartment Peter was a little nervous. Peter knocked on the door and Jasper answered the door. "Oh hey there Brian! Long time no see cousin! What can I do you for?" Peter looked down at Jasper and said, "I'm Peter. I heard that you were looking for a roommate. Can I fill in the slot?" Jasper eyed Peter up and down and said, "Sure. Why not? Come on in."


	4. Finding Stewie

Peter walked into the apartment and Jasper stared at Peter and asked, "Are you warm? It's 80 degrees in here." Peter laughed and said, "I'm from the south. The deep south." Peter couldn't contain himself and started laughing loudly. Jasper took a few steps back away from Peter and said, "How's that funny?" Peter replied, "I thought it was funny. Anyway I'm going to hit the hay." Peter walked to the empty bedroom and when he snored his snore sounded like a trumpet that blasted the window in his bedroom open. "That's freaky." Jasper said to himself as he closed the door.

At the church, Stewie was in the form of Reverend Lovejoy and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I come before you to tell you the honest truth. There is no God! He does not exist! He has never existed! You foolish beings have come here to worship God? You must be wasting your time! If there is a God, then why doesn't he show up?" The audience gasped in horror. "Excellent. My plan is working. Soon all hell will break loose." Stewie said telepathically to Bart who was in disguise as a man at church with an evil smile on.

"Of course the plan is working. I lowered the drinking age to 10!" Bart said telepathically to Stewie.

"You cheeky bastard." Stewie said telepathically to Bart.

Both Bart and Stewie laughed in the bodies they were in and the audience rushed out of the church in fear.

Meanwhile back in town, Brian told Peter who was squatting down on the ground, "It's okay for me to pee on the street but you can't. Next time, use a toilet." Peter pulled up his pants and said, "Well okay but next time point me in the right direction."

Peter knew time was running out. Mort walked by Peter with a bag of groceries. Peter attacked Mort and yelled, "Get in the flask! I know it's you Bart! Get in the flask and nobody gets hurt." Mort broke free from Peters headlock and yelled,, "What's wrong with you? Jerk!" and ran as fast as he could home. Peter shrugged and ran up to random people and tried to get them into the flask but everyone pushed Peter away. At the zoo, Peter walked up to a polar bear and said, "Get in the flask. Come on now." The bear tilted his head and slashed Peter. "Oh brother." Brian said as he walked back to the train station.

Peter appeared back in hell and Mr. Burns moaned weakly and Smithers stared at Peter and asked, "Did you get it by a train again?" Peter looked down sheepishly and said, "Mauled by a bear." Peter stood up and ran through the fire again. Back on Earth Peter was napping. Suddenly Adam West stole the flask and ran away from Peter. Joe and Cleveland were a few feet away from Peter as they watched him sleep. "Should we tell him he's been robbed?" Joe asked. Cleveland nodded and said, "It would be a good idea." Joe woke Peter up and said, "You've been robbed." Peter looked around and said, "My flask is missing." Fire came out of Peter's mouth and Peter rushed off to find his flask.

At the farmers market, Peter walked up to Adam West and said, "I'd like my flask back."

Adam West looked at Peter and said, "Whose flask? What flask? I don't see a flask. Are you calling me a liar? I don't think so."

Lois walked up to Adam West and said, "Excuse me. This man wants something you stole from him."

Adam West stood up and yelled, "GET BACK TO WORK! HOW MUCH AM I PAYING YOU? HUH? HUH?"

Peter sighed and said, "I would like it if you gave me my flask back."

Lois swiped the flask and gave it to Peter. Adam West screamed and Peter ran away from Adam West. "Thanks for getting my flask back." Peter told Lois. "It's no problem at all." Lois replied.

Peter stared into her beautiful eyes and asked, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry?" Lois asked confused.

Peter blushed and said, "I'm a little nervous. I'm not used to talking to girls."

Lois laughed and said, "That's okay Peter." Changing the subject a bit, Peter told Lois, "I'm here to get my brothers back home. You see my dads in hell and he's falling apart quickly and I have to get them both back before it's too late."

"I hope you can save your dad. Best wishes to you." Lois said and left Peter. Brian walked up to Peter and said, "All right lover boy. We have to find your brothers quick. You can day dream at home." A newspaper flew in the wind and landed in Peter's hands. Peter looked at the front page of the newspaper and the article read, "Crazy Priest says there's no God!" Peter gasped and said, "We have to do something." Brian nodded and said, "Well whatever it is just do it!"

Peter sprinted to the church until a basketball rolled in front of him and Peter tripped on the basketball and fell into the street. Peter moaned a little big and the referee said, "Hey Mister! Do me a favor and give me that ball." Peter stood up and looked at the referee's eyes glowing red. "Stewie? Is that you?" Peter asked reading his mind.

"Hell yeah!" Stewie said telepathically to Peter.

The referee swiped the ball from Peter and flipped him off. "Get in the flask!" Peter yelled. But it was too late. Stewie was already pushing people aside as he was walking to the gymnasium where the basketball game was about to start. At the basketball game, it was half time. Peter walked into the gymnasium and saw the referee laughing and blowing his whistle. "Technical foul!" he kept saying over and over again.

Peter quietly snuck up on Stewie and put the flask near his mouth and BAM Stewie went into the flask. "What the hell?" Stewie said in the flask. "Damn it. I wasn't paying attention."

Peter rushed out of the gymnasium and tried to find Bart.


End file.
